Un-Named HPAngel Crossover
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After undergoing a transformation, punishing his uncle and aunt, grabbing his stuff and setting the Dursley house on fire with his Uncle inside and alive. Harry is sent by an unknown force to Los Angeles by a portal where he will find love. He will return to his world and when he does, anyone who is against him had better watch themselves. SLASH STORY. This also has Vikings in it.
1. Chapter 1

**After undergoing a transformation, punishing his uncle and aunt, grabbing his stuff and setting the Dursley house on fire with his Uncle inside and alive. Harry is sent by an unknown force to Los Angeles by a portal where he will find love. He will return to his world and when he does, anyone who is against him had better watch themselves.**

 **SLASH STORY. This also has Vikings in it by the way.**

(blah) normal.

( _blah)_ _a spell._

(blah) parceltongue.

( _blah_ ) _a spell in parceltongue._

* * *

Harry Potter was once again locked inside his cupboard again for the first time since he was eleven, as he was now fifteen turning sixteen and he was locked inside the cupboard, as it approaches midnight Harry thinks about all of his friends and the adventures he had gone through with them. Just at the clock strikes midnight, meaning that it's the 31st of July and he suddenly feels a whole lot of pain making him topple over, once he is laying down he starts to grow a pair of white cat ears with golden tips on his head, he grows three black with red tip fox tails, his eyes transform into the shape of cat's eyes, his nails turn into fox claws, he ends up getting wolf-like jaws and he starts to grow a pair of wings growing from his back, the wings have raven black wings with green horns. (like Maleficent's wings in the 2014 movie Maleficent)

The power of the transformation bursts outwards, destroying the locked cupboard door with a loud crash which wakes up the entire house. Vernon Dursley comes downstairs with his shotgun to find his nephew standing just outside the cupboard and he aims the shotgun and asks "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW, BOY ?"

"nothing uncle" is the growl reply Vernon gets before Harry turns around and Vernon gets a complete look at what his nephew looks like before he takes aim of the shotgun but before he can fire it, a stream of fire comes out of Harry's hand hitting Vernon's hands making him drop the shot gun. Petunia and Dudley are shocked by what Harry looks like and what had happened, Dudley asks Harry "what happened to you ?"

"creature inheritance" replies Harry smirking. Petunia is staring at Harry's wings before she asks "what are you then ?"

"Neko, Kitsune and Faery, with a bit of Werewolf too" replies Harry. Vernon picks up the shotgun again and says to Harry "you're more of a freak than before"

"I'm just more powerful than before" says Harry smiling evilly showing his wolf-like teeth.

"powerful ?" asks Vernon.

"yes, more powerful than before when the blocks on my magic were on me" replies Harry. Vernon's face pales, he takes aim and fires off a shot but Harry blocks the bullets heading towards him using his magic before he says to Vernon "you know I was going to spare you, but I think I should punish you"

"punish him how ?" asks Dudley looking scared.

"like this" replies Harry, he then chants " _Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Before thee let the unclean thing crawl_ " he thrusts his hands at Vernon. The spot of where Vernon was is a pile of clothes and a rat which runs out from under the clothes towards Petunia who screams and gets on top of a chair making Harry says "don't worry, Auntie, it's only Uncle Vernon" smirking maliciously at her before he turns to Dudley who pales and Harry says "you shall be spared, you grew up the way you are because of that man, now that you are free of him, you shall become your own person, now leave this place and never return or else I shall subject you to the same fate as your father"

"OK, Harry, I'm sorry for what I did to you" says Dudley before he runs out of the house leaving his mother alone with Harry not knowing what fate she will end up with. Harry turns to Petunia before he asks "and what should I do with you ? should I kill you ? or should I let you live and leave ? or should I entrap you forever, so that you will never be reunited with either of them ?"

"please spare me, Lily wouldn't want you to kill me" begs Petunia.

"don't you dare tell me what my mother would have wanted" yells Harry flashing his silver and green wolf eyes which completely shocks Petunia before she asks "what happened to you ?"

"I went under a transformation" replies Harry before he says "now, for your punishment"

"what ?" asks Petunia.

"your punishment" says Harry before he says "your punishment is to remain trapped forever, never to be released as your punishment for your treatment of me, your blood kin" before he grabs a handheld mirror and he chants

" _Freedoms lost must be unwitting,_

 _Into the glass to do my bidding_ "

Petunia gets up sucked into the hand-held mirror before Harry says "now, you shall send eternity in the mirror, never to be freed, ever"

"no, please, set me free-" says Petunia before Harry commands Petunia "be silent" silencing Petunia before Harry says "you are to never speak to anyone until I command you otherwise, am I clear ?" Petunia nods before Harry vanishes the hand-held mirror with a wiggle of his nose and he sends the mirror to a remote location, buried under twenty feet of dirt. Harry then smiles before he walks to grab his trunk which thankfully hadn't been destroyed by Vernon or anything. Vernon wouldn't be stupid enough to do it when Harry needs the stuff for school.

Harry exits the house through the back door after he had shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket, he opens Hedwig's cage to let her fly around outside. He then uses his new powers to destroy the Dursley house with fire with an insane laugh since he knows that the Vernon rat is still inside. He places a glamour over his Neko ears, Kitsune tails and Faery wings while keeping his claws, jaws and eyes in full view of everyone. The house collapses after an hour of burning but by that time Harry is gone. He had somehow disappeared from the Dursley backyard thanks to a portal opening sucking him and his owl, Hedwig, in and to a different world. Harry reverses the rat transformation spell but it'll be too late for Vernon who is screaming in pain as the fire burns and melts his skin.

* * *

In the Headmasters office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a dozen of knick knacks explode and burn right in front of the headmaster who gets up from his chair and he looks at all of the destroyed knick knacks which symbolize that something was very wrong at the Dursley house. Dumbledore runs out of the office not noticing the sword of Godric Gryffindor disappearing from the office and reappearing next to Harry Potter.

The locket of Slytherin, The cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw all disappear from their various locations and all end up in the Harry Potter's trunk, all in safe compartments, to keep the items safe from harm.

* * *

Harry exits the portal with a tumble, right in front of a group of people, he sees two young guys next to him, one is blonde with the hair on the back of his head shaven (he had tumbled too and is on the floor) and the other guy has brown hair and is wearing what looks like animal skins. The guy with brown hair is standing up after he had cut off the head of some creature before he stands up straight, looks at one on the guys while raising his arm which has some device on it and he says to the guy he's looking at "hi, dad" then the device on the guy's arm starts shooting out at least three wooden stakes at the guy who he is aiming at as two of the guys with the guy prepare to fight back. The guy who the guy with brown hair is aiming at yells "wait" before he dodges two of the stakes and one of the hits him in the chest missing his heart as he falls over.

One of the guys throws a giant axe at the guy with brown hair but it's blocked by the guy using the blade on his arm to hit it out of the way. Harry grabs the sword of Godric Gryffindor before he steps beside the guy with brown hair just as the blonde guy gets up off his feet, grabs the axe that was thrown, steps beside them and asks "where am I ?" with a growl.

"interesting" mutters the guy with brown hair before the guy who was shot at says "my god, it's you, Connor" making 'Connor' shoot at him again which is dodged before he hears a woman yell "Angel" as she throws a sword towards 'Angel'.

'Connor' and 'Angel' fight for a bit as Harry and the blonde watch the two fight, the blonde asks Harry "where am I ?"

"I don't know, I fell through a portal too" replies Harry with a growl. Two guys try to interfere with the fight but are kicked by 'Connor' before they could. 'Angel' asks "will you just stop for a- ?" but he never finishes the sentence as he has to dodge the sword heading towards his head. They fight and 'Angel' asks "can we just talk about this ?"

"no" replies 'Connor' as they fight even more. The woman who through the sword is watching Harry and the blonde as they watch the fight happen, she quietly walks over to them and asks "who are you two ?" making the two jump and Harry raises the sword of Godric Gryffindor and asks "who's asking ?"

"I'm Cordelia Chase" replies the woman as the blonde watching her every move. Cordelia asks them "what are your names ?"

"Harry Potter" replies Harry, the sword still raised.

"Björn Ironside" says the blonde gripping the axe. The fight between the two increases at the other two guys join the fight. After a bit 'Connor' is on his back with 'Angel' standing over him, Harry and Björn look at each other and they grab Cordelia, Harry raises the sword to Cordelia's throat and yells at 'Angel' "kill him and I'll kill your little girlfriend here" gaining 'Angel's' attention all the while using his newly developed telepathy to say to Cordelia 'I'm sorry to do this but we needed to do something'

'Connor' is released and 'Angel' takes out a hand to help 'Connor' up but Connor scrambles away from Angel, gets up and runs out of the hotel with Björn following after a second later. Harry lets go of Cordelia, undoes his glamours and runs out of the hotel before he uses his wings to take flight and follow the two guys, he sees the two jump onto a bus, he lands on the bus with a thud and he says "that was fun, let's do that again" 'Connor' is quiet before Björn asks Harry "where are we ?"

"I have no clue, I was at my uncle's place watching the house burn down when a portal opened and i was sucked into it" replies Harry.

"why do you have wings ?" asks 'Connor' looking at him.

"I went through a creature inheritance, it's a long story" replies Harry as he puts his glamours back up.

"why was your uncle's home burning ?" asks Björn.

"I burnt it, with him inside" replies Harry smirking gaining their attention and Harry says "you have no idea what I've been through, you can't judge me" with a growl. The bus travels down into route before the three jump off, they walk for a bit before they hear a girl say "come on, Tyke, look, this stuff is good, why are you being such a jerk ? I need it right now, Tyke, come on, don't be a jerk, come on, brand new, never open, they've gotta be worth half a gram" Just as Harley hears someone jump from the road above and he says "someone's coming" Tyke grabs the CD's from the girl, searches through them before he says "they suck"

"they rock" replies the girl before grabbing the CD's from Tyke and she says "look, it's like every hit from the '80's, plus, this girl is hot"

"get out of here, Sunny, you're embarrassing yourself" says Tyke as the three of them see the two from the road. 'Connor' climbs over the railing and jumps down, Harry follows him by jumping down and using his claws in a pillar to slow down his descent down, Björn doesn't know how he'll get down but Harry uses his magic to create a ladder for Björn to climb down.

The three split up, 'Connor' starts to slowly approach the two while Björn is in the shadows on the left and Harry is on the right with the sword.

"they're worth at least a quarter, please" Sunny begs.

Tyke says to Sunny "all right, okay" before he throws the CD's away while saying "bye! bye! bye!" as he throws each CD.

"you jerk" exclaims Sunny as she hits him but she is then restrained by Tyke making her exclaim "ow" and Tyke says "you know what ? that you get to work off"

"let me go!" yells Sunny and Tyke shoves her into a car just as 'Connor' is spotted by Tyke who says walk away" as he tries to shove Sunny into his car but the guy keeps walking towards Tyke.

Tyke gets Sunny into his car while facing the guy before he says "an entire suit made of chammies, that's different, 'what are you wearing to the Oscars ?' ' my chammy suit'" in a mocking way.

"what's all this ?" asks Tyke motioning to chest area to the guy.

"things I killed" replies 'Connor' before some guys come out, surrounding 'Connor' making Harry tense in his hiding spot getting ready to fight. Tyke says to 'Connor "aren't you all scary, chammies and teeth" pretending to shudder before he asks "wanna know what else is scary ?" as one of the guys from Tyke's gang hits 'Connor' making Harry and Björn angry and they come out from their hiding spots and Harry says "you shouldn't have done that"

"me" replies Tyke before he turns to Harry.

"why's that, freak ?" asks Tyke. Harry glares at Tyke who just walks over to 'Connor', rips Connor's things off him and Harry just shakes his head before Tyke says to his men "just get rid of him and the others"

One of the men swings his crowbar at 'Connor's' head but it misses when 'Connor' moves before he grabs the crowbar, kicks the man and hits the man with the crowbar in the face. Tyke turns around before he orders the men to attack to attack Harry and Björn.

Björn and Harry are attacked by Tyke's men, Harry uses the sword to make sure that the men don't go near him while Björn uses his axe to do the same thing.

Tyke watches as his men attacks 'Connor' and the others. Two of the men are against 'Connor' while the other men are facing Harry and Björn.

* * *

One of the guys Harry that is facing calls him a freak making Harry snap and he aims the sword at the guy and slams the sword into his chest, he pulls it out before Björn hits one of the guys he's facing with an axe to the throat. Tyke backs towards his car he aims a gun at the guy which he loads which Harry sees before uses magic to knock the gun out of his Tyke's hands which shocks Tyke and Harry just smirks at Tyke. Sunny then slams the car door into Tyke, Tyke then falls forward, he then gets up and kicks the car door before he goes to hurt Sunny but the guy kicks Tyke. Tyke and the guy fight while Harry and Björn had finished fighting Tyke's men.

One of Tyke's men that 'Connor' was fighting tries to get up, 'Connor' gets out a knife before he throws it at the man's arm. 'Connor' then walks over to the man while Sunny gets out of the car and she goes through Tyke's stuff to get the drugs and money. 'Connor' returns from the man with the knife and is about to kill Tyke when Sunny yells "don't" which stops the guy before Sunny asks him "are you crazy ?" before she says to 'Connor "the police are probably on their way, we gotta go" before turning to Harry and Björn, she says "all of us" in a serious way. 'Connor' grabs his stuff before he goes over to Tyke and cuts his ear off and he says holding up the ear "so he won't forget me"

"that's hot" comments Harry smiling. They all follow Sunny as she leads them away from the scene. Tyke is moaning in pain from the cut off ear as they walk away.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **OK, so next chapter, should I have Sunny survive her drug overdose or should she die like in the TV Show of Angel ? Tell me what you think I should do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After undergoing a transformation, punishing his uncle and aunt, grabbing his stuff and setting the Dursley house on fire with his Uncle inside and alive. Harry is sent by an unknown force to Los Angeles by a portal where he will find love. He will return to his world and when he does, anyone who is against him had better watch themselves.**

 **SLASH STORY. This also has Vikings in it by the way.**

(blah) normal.

( _blah)_ _a spell._

(blah) parceltongue.

( _blah_ ) _a spell in parceltongue._

* * *

It gets dark when Sunny had found a place where they can stay for the night. Sunny says to them "so, that was really cool, today" before she asks "so where'd you guys learn to fight all bad-ass like that ?"

"in Quor-toth" replies 'Connor'

"self taught" replies Harry.

"from my father and uncle" replies Björn.

"Quor-toth... Mexico, right ?" asks Sunny opening some door to reveal some guy. The man groans before Sunny says to him "sorry" closing the door before she explains to them "lots of people squat here" walking past 'Connor' and she says "most are cool, but..."

"some are jerks ?" asks Harry.

"yea" replies Sunny and they head up some stairs before she says "if a fat guy asks you to play 'teddy bear in the hole'... just tell him to get lost"

"eww" says Harry with disgust knowing what it mean before Björn asks Harry "what does she mean ?" Harry explain making Björn scrunch up his nose with disgust

"so, what did you do for kick in Quor-toth ?" Sunny asks 'Connor'.

"kicks ?" asks 'Connor'.

"you know, like fun" says Sunny before asking "parties, movies, the mall ?" before she asks "how'd you spend your time ?"

"I hunt" replies 'Connor'.

'figures" says Sunny.

"well, if you find a place, I have an idea" Harry says to Sunny who opens a door before entering the room, she closes the door and starts lighting some candles. Harry helps her light the candles while Björn sits down to relax and after Sunny had lit the candles she says "home sweet home"

"this is... this is home" says 'Connor'.

"let me guess, you basically live in abandoned buildings like this one" Harry says to Sunny.

"yea, well, tonight it is, people squat here sometimes, but I'm mostly here" replies Sunny. Sunny then says while going through her bag "you guys are welcome to crash here too" before she stuff the drugs in her pocket. 'Connor picks up a bra and he looks at it which Sunny sees before she says "don't think it's your size, people squat here, and they leave stuff" before Sunny picks up some clothes for the guy to wear and she asks 'Connor' so, uh, how do you feel about losing the dead animal thing ?" Sunny holds out a shirt for 'Connor' which he takes before she hands Björn and Harry each a shirt to wear. 'Connor' and Björn take off their tops which reveals their bodies which Harry admires. The two put the shirts on and Harry takes off his shirt which reveals the light scars from his school years making Sunny ask him "where'd you get the scars from ?"

"long story" replies Harry before Sunny gets out some food and she says "we have all the food groups, meat... chocolate... (with a smile)" before she says to 'Connor' "so you were really going to kill Tyke"

"he was hurting you" replies 'Connor'.

"well, it's good you didn't" says Sunny.

"why ?" asks 'Connor'.

"umm... because it's wrong, I mean... I know Tyke's a bastard, but... cops are even worse" replies Sunny.

"cops ?" asks Björn confused.

"god, I love these" says Sunny eating some chocolate stuff before she hands some to Harry and Björn who eats them. Sunny asks 'Connor' "have you ever had one ?" 'Connor' shakes his head before Sunny offers one to him, 'Connor' walks over to Sunny, grabs the chocolate thing before he takes a bit and moans at the taste before Sunny asks them all "isn't it the best ?"

"hell yea" replies Harry.

"it is like nothing I've ever tasted" replies Björn. Sunny grabs a pudding cup before she gets the pudding seal off and she gives it to 'Connor' who uses a very dirty spoon to get the pudding out of the cup 'Connor says picking up the dirty spoon "I know this, a tool for eating" but Sunny tells him that the spoon isn't for food grabbing the spoon from 'Connor's' hand before she says "it's for this, I get it from Tyke" showing the drugs before she says "it's medicine"

"you're sick ?" asks 'Connor'

"no, it's not that kind of medicine, it helps me sometimes when I'm... sad" says Sunny.

"you're sad ?" asks Harry since he doesn't know what the medicine is either given his life with the Dursleys and the wizarding world doesn't know anything about the 'medicine' either.

"no" replies Sunny shaking her head before she holds out one of the chocolate things for 'Connor' to eat before she does the same for Harry and Björn with a smile.

* * *

The four of them are laying down when Sunny says ""food, cash... place to crash... I've had worse days" making Harry sit up when she asks "how about you guys ?" she then asks them "so what's your deals ?" she then asks "why did you come to L.A. ?"

"to find my father" replies 'Connor' before Harry says "I have no idea how I got here"

"same with me" says Björn. Sunny then says "I came here to get away from my father, parents should take a test before they can have kids, and if their drunks or idiots... or evil, they should be sterilized"

"if they're evil, they should be killed" says Connor

"I wish I knew my father and my mother" says Harry sadly.

"why ?" asks Connor confused getting close to Harry.

"he died when I was younger, both him and my mom were murdered, I ended up at my uncle and aunt's place where they treated me like I was less than nothing, I was basically their slave, they called me a freak of nature and that no one would ever like me or want anything to do with me" replies Harry growling out the word 'slave' but gets sadder as he continues what he's saying. Björn and Connor sit next to Harry as Sunny asks "where are they now ?"

"my uncle is dead, burnt alive, my aunt is trapped forever and my cousin has run off" replies Harry happily with a smile on his face. Björn decides to take a chance, he grabs Harry's face lightly, turns it towards his face and he kisses Harry to show Harry that the Dursleys were wrong. They break the kiss and Connor says to Harry "your uncle and aunt are wrong, you are amazing" Harry turns to Connor who lightly kisses him on the lips making Harry smile. Sunny just smiles before they all fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Björn and Connor wake up all cuddling up against each other when they hear some sirens making Connor get out his knives and Björn to grab his ax while Harry just gets up and he says "don't worry, we're fine"

"how do you know ?" asks Connor.

"it's a familiar sound to me" replies Harry before he yawns, he notices that Sunny isn't with them and Connor asks "Sunny ?" Harry uses his enhanced sense of smell to find her, he walks into the bathroom and he sees Sunny laying beside the tub with a needle sticking out of her arm making him gasp gaining Connor and Björn's attention. The two walk over to him and they go over to the tub to check her pulse to find that she has no pulse, Connor gently shakes her to wake her up making Harry say "she's dead"

"can you help her ?" asks Björn as Connor picks up the medicine packet to find it empty which he shows Harry and Björn getting them angry. They turn around to see Angel who says "Connor" he then notices Sunny, he grabs Connor's arm pulling up the sleeve and asking "she didn't put any of this crap in you did she ?"

"no" replies Connor pulling his arm away. Angel turns to Björn and Harry who hold out their arms for him to check, he then says to Connor "sorry, I'm just... we'll take care of this, okay ? together" looking at Connor before turning to Björn and Harry.

"too late" says Connor shaking his head before repeating "too late" he walks past Angel who says "Connor, I'm sorry about..." he then asks "was she your friend ?" he says "Connor, just talk to me, you must be feeling like you just traded one hell dimension for another... but if you just let me" Connor is smelling Sunny's jacket, he throws it over to Harry who takes a whiff and he says "he is close, very close"

"what are you doing ?" Angel asks Connor after Harry had thrown the shirt back before he asks "what is that ?" snatching the jacket.

"give it back" says Connor. Angel takes a whiff as he asks "why ? who are you tracking ?" Connor tries to get the jacket back but doesn't before Angel goes through the pockets to find another medicine pouch, he then says "right, you're going after the guy who gave her the junk" showing them the junk as he called it before he throws it on the couch.

"his medicine killed her" says Connor.

"and you're gonna do what about it ?" asks Angel.

"punish" replies Connor.

"you mean kill" says Angel.

"yes, but I'm sure that I can think of a few punishments for him before Connor kills him" says Harry making Angel turn to him and asks "what kind of punishments have you given out ?"

"I burnt my abusive uncle alive while I burnt the house done with him trapped inside" replies Harry. Connor is about to take off but Angel stops him saying "slow down" they then start fighting a bit before Angel slams Connor into a wall and says "listen to me" Connor then slams Angel against a wall and yells "no" Connor walks away but is grabbed by Angel making Björn ask Harry "why do we not stop them ?"

"I'm sensing that it's a family matter" replies Harry. Angel slams Connor against the wall and says "listen to me" Connor punches Angel making Angel slam Connor against the wall while holding Connor's arm behind his back and he says "I'm not gonna let you walk out of that door and get in any more trouble" he then asks "hear me ?"

"fine" replies Connor. Angel lets go of him before he asks Harry and Björn "who are you two by the way ?"

"Björn Ironside"

"Harry Potter" before Connor tries to take off again but is caught and thrown to the floor by Angel.

* * *

(the scene where Connor tells Angel his name is actually Steven is the same except when he yells his sees Harry flinch a bit and Björn comforts Harry after flinching, the scene after with Angel and 'Steven' is the same as Björn and Harry are silent. Now I'll just get to the scene where Tyke comes with his men)

* * *

"well, that's a plan" says Tyke entering the room. Harry growls at Tyke before he says "fuck off Tyke before I show your what I'm capable of"

"really, why don't you show me then ?" asks Tyke. Harry turns to Björn and 'Steven' before he asks them "wanna see what I did to my aunt ?" he turn back to Tyke, summons a mirror and chants

"Freedoms lost must be unwitting,

Into the glass to do my bidding"

Tyke gets sucked into the hand held mirror and Harry says to Connor "now he'll be trapped inside the mirror, forever" Tyke's men are shocked by what had happened before Björn grabs his axe and throws Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor which Harry catches and raises at Tyke's men, one of the guys goes for his guns but ends up on the floor with a sword pressed against the back of his neck while Björn is sitting on one of the other guys after he had slammed his axe into the guy. The remaining men take a look at the scene and realize that they won't win and they run off but as they try to exit the door another man comes in and says "cops are here, they're everywhere"

"what are we going to do ?" asks one of Tyke's men.

"run" replies another one of Tyke's men. They scramble out of the room but they run back inside and slam the door shut. They take out their guns, they suddenly hear a loud bang as the door gets some new holes in it. Harry, Björn and Connor scramble to the window which Björn breaks and they get out through it followed by Angel as the cops enter the room and arrest Tyke's men. They don't even notice that Harry, Connor, Björn and Angel had left.

* * *

The next day after they each had gone their separate ways. Connor goes off on his own, Angel heads back to the hotel while Harry and Björn head off together and Harry tries to Help Björn while freaking out that he isn't in his own world.

* * *

That afternoon Harry and Björn are near the hotel when they see Connor heading towards the hotel, the two decide to join him as they enter they hotel they see the group following a woman with glasses holding some device, she comes closer to them making the device click more and more as she says "wow, something here is pretty... hot" she says 'hot' when she sees the three teenagers before she says to Connor/ Steven "Angel's son, Hi!" before she says to Harry and Björn "Hi, Angel's son's friends" the device is still clicking away before she turns it off and says "I didn't mean to click at you" Angel steps forward and says after the woman in glasses had moved behind him with the others (that is after a minute of silence) "hey"

"hey" replies Connor/Steven before he says "I thought I'd come by, like you said"

"glad you did" replies Angel before he says "I didn't know you were bringing friends"

"we just saw him heading this way and decided to join him" says Harry.

"oh, cool" says Angel before he says turning around "everyone, this is Steven, Harry and Björn" he then says "Steven, Harry, Björn, this is Fred, that's Gunn, Cordelia and that's Lorne" motioning to each person in the group but Connor/Steven glares a bit at Lorne while Harry moves away from him and Björn readies himself just in case Lorne attacks.

"hello, young men" Lorne says to the three teenagers.

"so, are we about done here ?" Angel asks the group.

"oh, I think we've covered everything" replies Fred.

"maybe we could take this outside" says Gunn.

"we'll do a perimeter search, then re-calibrate for wider areas" says Fred.

"that'd be a good idea" says Angel with a nod.

"it was very nice to meet you, Steven" Fred says to Connor/Steven.

"yeah, I have a thing" says Lorne to Cordelia and Angel. He then walks past Connor/Steven, Björn and Harry who watch him as Cordelia says "I'll just be sure to hold all your calls, you just... you guy take your time"

"thanks" replies Angel. Cordelia then walks off but stops when Harry says "I need to change my clothes" looking at the clothes that Sunny gave him.

"as do I" says Björn repeating Harry's actions.

"come with me then" says Cordelia. Harry and Björn follow Cordelia into the office where she hands them some clothes. Once Björn has some clothes he throws them onto the couch and strips out of his clothes making Cordelia gasp and heads out of the office as Harry looks at Björn's naked body and he says to Björn "take your time getting dressed"

"you like my body ?" Björn asks Harry.

"yea, I do" replies Harry.

"then touch me" says Björn.

"what ?" asks Harry.

"touch my body while I'm naked" replies Björn. Harry carefully walks over, he places his hand on Björn's muscled body as Björn moves his hand up Harry's shirt, Harry starts to strip off his clothes for easy access for Björn. After a little bit, after Harry had finished stripping, they suddenly hear a yell of "what ? where ?"

"Cordy ?" asks Angel going over to Cordelia as Harry and Björn run out of the office stark naked before Cordelia says "Angel! it's a bar! Vampires! A gang of them!" she then yells "Angel, can you hear me ?" she then says "I can see her, a woman, Angel!" Angel tries to talk to Cordelia who is yelling "she's all alone, she doesn't see them, Angel, you have to hurry"

"slow down" says Angel before Cordelia says "there's a woman at a bar, Vampires are after her, you have to help her"

"so much for holding my calls" says Angel, he then goes over to Connor/Steven and says "listen... I have to go out for a while"

"it's okay" replies Connor/Steven who was looking at Harry and Björn who are still naked and behind Cordelia.

"it's kind of my job"

"yeah, whatever" replies Connor/Steven stepping back.

"it could be kind of dangerous, there's killing and violence" Angel says to Connor/Steven before he asks "you wanna come ?" Connor/Steven stops walking, turns back to Angel and nods.

"I'm coming too" says Harry

"as am I" says Björn. Cordelia turns around to see them naked makes a little scream and turns back to face Angel, she then says to them "maybe you should get dressed first"

"she's right, but we don't have time" says Angel before he and Connor/Steven exit the hotel. Harry and Björn quickly get dressed. Harry uses his wings to find Angel and Connor/Steven while carrying Björn in his arms. Björn has a an axe hidden in his clothes while Harry has the sword of Godric Gryffindor strapped to his side.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
